


Keith Learns a Song

by Quinnzec



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Guitarist Keith (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnzec/pseuds/Quinnzec
Summary: In which Lance is worried mess but if he could just chill for like a sec everything would go according to plan. A little story I wrote for a friend who just wanted this one thing to exist and it was not too much to ask for.





	Keith Learns a Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting one of my stories here. Or ever for that mater. You could say I'm a bit nervous. Feedback is appreciated!

It’s been a year since Lance asked him out on New Year’s Eve 2018. Well, 11 months, 30 days, 22 hours, and 37 minutes, but, who’s counting?

‘I mean really, it’s not like every second counts and I should be with my boyfriend right now,’ Keith thinks, as he screws up the chord progression for the umpteenth time.

It’s New Year’s Eve 2019 and Keith has been practicing this song for 3 months, trying desperately to get his mouth to shape the foreign words correctly and to get these wretched chords in the right order. Why is Spanish so hard? Why can’t he get his fingers to move the way they are supposed to? Screw it. He is so not doing this. No matter how much Lance would love it, how his eyes would light up and start to glisten, how his lip would start to quiver with emotion and then Keith would swoop down from the stage and kiss him right as the clock strikes midnight, getting down on one knee…

Damn it.

He had to do this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance has been looking for Keith since 10:40. It’s kind of ridiculous how easily that boy can disappear. He gets it. Keith doesn’t like crowds. They make him antsy. But, it’s been an hour and Lance is starting to get worried. What if he left? What if he hid so well he can’t find his way back?

What if he’s having a panic attack?

Lance had to find Keith.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He did it! He finally played the song all the way through with an acceptable number of mistakes. It’s not perfect, but, it will have to work since it is now 11:52 and he really needs to get on stage.  
Lance better say yes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lance is pushing through the crowd looking for anyone he knows, hoping they may know where Keith is. There! He’d know that mountain of a human anywhere.

“Hunk!” he shouts, “have you seen Keith?”

“Lance!” Hunk replies, clearly relieved to see him, “There you are! The show is about to start. I’m sure Keith is fine. Let’s find a good spot.”

“But Keith was really looking forward to this!” Lance counters

“I promise Keith won’t miss a thing. Now come on. Pidge is saving us spots up front.” Hunk says, rolling his eyes at Lance's fretting

“Ok. I guess. Does she have a spot for Keith, too?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith is standing in the wings scanning the crowd. Hunk and Pidge promised to have Lance front and center. He is starting to think Lance put up more of a fight then anticipated until he finally spots Hunk and Pidge with Lance held firmly between them. Hunk gives him a thumbs-up as the house lights go down.

It’s time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The lights are going down and Keith isn’t here. Lance is about to ask Pidge where he is when she shushes him and points to the stage. A spot light turns on and there is Keith, all pale and striking as the day they met. Lance freezes. What is he doing up there? Keith never plays in front of other people, except him of course. And then Keith locks eyes with him, and the music starts, and his lungs lose all functionality.

He knows this song. He knows this song well. It’s his favorite song. When did Keith learn it?  
“Mi vida me empezo a cambiar,” Keith starts in on the first line of the song. He has yet to look away from Lance. Keith stares at him like he is the only one in the room. Like he is the only thing that matters.

The song doesn’t sound quite the same without the voice of his beloved Shakira, but, the amount of love Keith is pouring into this performance more than makes up for it. Keith has clearly spent a lot of time learning the lyrics and the music for this. Lance may be biased, but this is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

His world is shattered by the shear amount of emotion he feels right now. The lights are so bright, and he can’t breathe. He is fairly certain he is crying. The biggest smile Lance has ever seen on Keith’s face is slowly spreading and continuously beating its own record. Keith has made his way to the front of the stage as he plays the final section of the song.

“Este es pa’ mi, es pa’ mas nadie,” Keith sings and Lance’s heart skips a beat as Keith hops off stage and walks towards him. The final bar ends. The rest of the audience is applauding as the clock strikes midnight and Keith leans in to kiss him. Lance might faint. His boyfriend is so gorgeous.

Lance hopes he isn’t dreaming as their lips connect. In his heart, he prays that he gets to keep this man in his life for at least another year. Then Keith is down on one knee and the room around them stills.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Keith can’t believe he made it this far. He spent so much time practicing that damned song that he completely forgot to prepare his proposal. He just stares at Lance as the boy practically bounces out of his shoes. He never realized how fidgety Lance is when he is nervous.

He has been silent for to long. Just as he is about to speak, Lance blurts out, “Yes! Oh, wait. Sorry! You didn’t ask yet. I’ll wait.”

Keith laughs, “I love you so much. You bring so much joy to my life and I want to spend every second I have left in this life and whatever may come next with you. So, even though it’s a bit redundant at this point, will you marry me?”

“I think we both know the answer to this, so, instead, riddle me this?” Pidge groans. Lance gives her a pointed look, then continues. “What has two thumbs and is totally going to marry you?”

**Author's Note:**

> This might become more later but I make no promises. The song that Keith sings is "Me Enamoré" by Shakira. Sorry if the lyrics aren't right. I blame Google.


End file.
